Of Commitment
by Akakay
Summary: My DrakexJJ saga continues!...and ends. This story is finished. Disregard the final comments at the end of chapter two. Any ideas I had for this fic will be in my next fic.
1. Crime

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or anything else from this story. In fact, it was all stolen. 100% not mine. I'm not getting paid, so why should you care? No wait, I own the bear. Bears are cool.  
  
Author's nonsense: I haven't written a fanfic for over a year. I've come to realize the better things in life, like television and online hentai manga. Anyway, I guess I've hit a low point (or at least a sudden burst of semi-creativity. This fic focuses on my favorite characters (can you guess which ones, huh? Can ya, can ya?) so if you're a huge fan of all the others, I'm sorry ;-;. I've always wanted to write one of these. I'm going to try to work Berkley into this, if it ever does progress any further than this, because he's mah sexah love slave. I wish. Oh well. Sorry, I was too lazy to proof-read. Ignore the typos, I'll fix'em latter.  
  
Now shall we begin?  
  
-------------  
  
Drake gagged again, but he just couldn't bring himself to vomit. He weakly slid to the floor of the bathroom, not really caring about the germs. This was nothing after what he'd just been through. For the past 45 minutes, he and JJ had to wander around the city sewers in search of some stupid teenagers. Apparently, one had been dealing, so the boss felt benevolent enough to bestow this lovely adventure on Drake and JJ, on a Saturday evening no less. Drake didn't know what he'd done to piss the boss off, but it must have been pretty bad. Anyhow, he was sure it had been JJ's fault, whatever it was.  
  
Drake mustered up what little strength he had left in his arms to heave himself up off the floor. He really shouldn't leave JJ to deal with all the paperwork. The kid did more than his fair share already, and Drake always felt a little guilty, even though JJ insisted he liked paperwork. That is, Drake felt guilty until JJ started demanding payment in kind for services rendered. Reminded of this, Drake increased his walking speed. When he got to JJ's desk he found that his partner was nearly completed with all the files. Jerk. JJ wasn't going to live this one down for a week. Drake slumped into a nearby chair. Ted was busy pretending to be working at his desk a few meters away. Other than that, the office was pretty quite.  
  
"Feeling better?" JJ asked cheerfully. What JJ had to be so cheerful about was an enigma to Drake. He probably didn't want to know, anyway. Drake only snarled in reply. JJ smiled and showed his partner some paperwork. "The stupid kids were doing some sort of fraternity thingy. They had to stay in the sewers for 48 hours to get into the house."  
  
"What the hell does that have to do with being in a fraternity?" Drake wondered aloud. He really didn't care to hear an answer. JJ gave him one anyway.  
  
"It sort symbolizes a passage into manhood or something. You know, live off the land. It's basically survival training, but urbanized."  
  
"I guess. I remember the good old days when all you had to do to pledge was put a hidden camera in the girls' locker room," Drake grinned at this, quite possibly reminiscing. "I don't see why anyone would want to do something like that, though. Woodsy stuff, I mean. Why sit around in the woods and eat bugs when you've got Ben and Jerry's in the freezer at home?"  
  
"Where's the fun in that? It's just like camping, I suppose," JJ said, as he finished off the paperwork. "Done." He grinned. "Speaking of Ben and Jerry's, all this work deserves ice cream.and sex."  
  
Drake stuck his tongue out and chose to ignore JJ's latter comment. "How can you be hungry after all that? The thought of eating makes me nauseated." Drake stretched his arms behind his head, and then stood up. "You know, I've never been camping," he said off-handedly.  
  
"Are you serious? You've never been camping at all? Not even once?" JJ asked, startled.  
  
"Yeah, lots of people haven't. It's no big deal or anything. I'm just not into that sort of stuff. I had more important things to be thinking about. School stuff. Stuff that mattered. Why is that so surprising?" Drake said, defensively.  
  
"I dunno, you just seemed like the kind of guy who'd been around the campfire a few times. I never had you for the gentle indoors type." JJ was somewhat miffed. He didn't even like camping that much, but he'd still been dragged into it a couple times.  
  
Drake crossed his arms over his chest and raised his chin. "Don't say that like it's bad. Just I haven't gone prancing around in some stranger's back yard doesn't make me any less of a man."  
  
Dee walked into the office room, holding a coffee cup. "Um, what the hell are they talking about?" he asked Ted.  
  
Ted shrugged. "It's best not to go there."  
  
Drake blinked, and then leaped up. "No, we weren't talking about that!" he shouted.  
  
"We weren't?" JJ asked, confused.  
  
Drake growled and stormed out of the room.  
  
"What did I do? What's going on? I'm so confused," JJ whined.  
  
"Wouldn't be the first time," Dee said aside to Ted.  
  
Ted rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. "I think you hurt his feelings. You'd better go talk to him before he takes you off his buddy list."  
  
JJ's eyes widened. "You'd think he'd actually do something like that? Hey, Drake-sempai, wait up!" JJ ran out of the room after Drake, running into a table on the way to the hallway "Ouch!" JJ looked around to see if anyone had noticed, before making a mad dash for the door again.  
  
Ted reached over and snatched JJ's half-eaten jelly donut. "Score!" He grinned as the shoved the whole of it into his mouth.  
  
Dee, somewhat disgusted, wandered off in search of Ryo.  
  
---------------------------- "Drake-sempai?" JJ wandered down the halls, looking frantically left and right, before spotting Drake leaning against the wall out of the corner of his eye. "Oh, there you are. JJ flung himself at Drake's feet. "I'm sorry, please forgive me!"  
  
Drake squirmed uncomfortably, wishing JJ wouldn't make such a big scene out of everything. "Um, forgive you for what?" Drake asked, helplessly.  
  
"I don't know, but if I happened to make you mad in any way, just know that I'm sorry," JJ said, groveling. Drake grabbed JJ by his ear and yanked him up off the floor.  
  
"Look, you didn't do anything. So there's no need to apologize. I really don't know why I stormed out like that. It was just.stuff, you know." Drake was struggling to say the right thing, but even he couldn't make much sense of his words.  
  
"Okay, that's good. Although I'm sure I would have done something to make you mad eventually," JJ said, rubbing his ear.  
  
"Undoubtedly, but don't apologize for things you haven't done yet. It doesn't work that way," Drake playfully punched JJ's shoulder and grinned.  
  
"I'm really sorry, though.but I'm still not really sure what for." JJ made a confused look, and Drake couldn't help but laugh. "I've got an idea!" JJ emphasized his sudden revelation by slamming his fist into his palm. Drake managed to keep his comments to himself. "I'll take you camping!"  
  
Drake chuckled at his partner's apparent over-enthusiasm. "Sorry, but I'm all out of vacation time at the moment."  
  
"No, I mean right here! I mean, we don't have to leave the city right? Oooh, we can do it tonight! In the park, with marshmallows and rabid raccoons and trees and grass and-" Drake cut JJ off before he could continue.  
  
"I don't think the governor will appreciate us camping in the middle of central park," Drake pointed out.  
  
"Oooh, that's so unreasonable. Why have a park then? It would have been such fun, too." JJ look dejected.  
  
Drake growled, knowing he would regret his next words. "Actually, I sort of know a spot."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
The next thing Drake knew, he was on top of his apartment complex fiddling with a heap of camping equipment.  
  
"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Drake asked JJ as the latter tampered with the frame of the tent. Watching JJ struggle to find a way to connect the two poles together was giving him anxiety.  
  
JJ paused and started out into space, considering this. "I have no idea what I'm doing," he admitted, "but it's fun." JJ started to fiddle with the frame some more.  
  
Drake tried to avoid watching him, but that wasn't helping. He started to count to ten, but he never made it to the final number. He kneeled down beside JJ and snatched the framework from him. "Geez, you're going to break it. Let me do it." JJ pouted, looking rejected. "Oh, please don't give me that face. Here, I've go an important mission for you." JJ perked up, but was disappointed when Drake handed him a canteen. "Go fill this up with water."  
  
"That's not an important mission, that's just a frivolous task you handed me to get rid of me," JJ whined, but he took the canteen and stood up anyway. When JJ got back, Drake was still trying to fit together the same two poles.  
  
Drake growled and made a face. "Just don't say anything." He kicked the heaped pile of tent aside.  
  
JJ smiled and handed Drake his canteen. "Say what?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Good boy. So now what?" Drake asked, taking a swig from the canteen.  
  
JJ thought for a moment, humming as his brain worked through possible solutions. "Um, I don't know," he giggled. Then a mischievous grin crossed over his innocent face. "We could always just sleep in your bed."  
  
A sweat-drop formed on the back of Drake's head. "Let's not. I thought you were supposed to be nature boy here. That's the best idea you can come up with?" JJ blinked and stared at him blankly. "Fine. It's summer, anyhow, and I don't expect that it will rain. Do we even really need the tent? The worst we'll have to worry about is mosquitoes."  
  
JJ's smile brightened. "You're so smart, Drake-sempai."  
  
Drake grinned and rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, I know. Amazing, isn't it?"  
  
JJ nodded.  
  
"So, what's for dinner?" Drake asked. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
After trying to convince JJ for half an hour that hunting wild game in New York City was implausible, the two settled on Sushi. JJ still had doubts, though. He'd seen plenty of tomcats and fattened pigeons just begging to be eaten on the way to the restaurant, and even a couple fried rats would do. Sushi wasn't really authentic camping food, but it was tasty. He'd find a way to get Drake to cover the bill, like he always did. Originally, JJ would offer sex in exchange for Drake covering the bill, but Drake would never take his part of the offer. Straight men sure are weird.  
  
Back at the camp site, aka the roof of Drake's apartment building, Drake was trying to convince JJ that it wasn't practical to share a sleeping bag. Well, it wasn't really a campsite, considering there was no tent, it was about 2 blocks away from the nearest tree, and it was a couple feet away from the whole of civilization, but they had to make due with what they had.  
  
"Look, what if a bear came? Wouldn't it be better if he ate only one of us, instead of both at the same time?" Drake tried.  
  
JJ clung to Drake tightly. "I wouldn't want you to die alone." Stars lit up JJ's eyes. "We could die together! I would be so romantic!"  
  
Drake growled and tried to struggle out of JJ's grasp. "What makes you think I'm the one who'll get eaten?" he asked as he pushed JJ's face away from his own.  
  
"Because you're yummier," JJ replied, before pointing to the empty space behind Drake. "Look, the bears!" he exclaimed.  
  
Drake wasn't taking the bait. He pointed sternly to the floor, where JJ's sleeping bag lay crumpled in a heap. JJ pouted and slid to the floor to try to make sense out of the tangled mass. Drake sat down a few feet away and worked on his own. Why was he putting himself through this, he wondered. He liked spending time with JJ, but sometimes he could be, well, a spaz. Drake signed and looked over to check on his partner's progress. JJ was completely focused on trying to get the zipper on its tract. Still, sometimes he was pretty adorable.Drake shook his head and turned his attention back to his own bag. He couldn't be thinking about things like that, everything was already complicated enough. Drake rubbed his eyes and unzipped his sleeping bag, but he found it hard to stop watching JJ out of the corner of his eye. He felt an all-too-familiar tug in his pants. Where the hell did that come from?! No, bad Drake, bad. "Shut up," he told himself. "We're not going there."  
  
"Going where?" JJ asked from nearby. Drake startled and turned to see JJ peering over his shoulder. "Aren't you done yet? I thought I was the incompetent one." JJ grinned and ruffled Drake's hair. "Let me do it." JJ snatched the sleeping bag out of Drake's hands and began to fuss with the zipper, despite the fact that Drake was already finished. Drake leaned back and made it a point to stare at the wall. He needed to get these disturbing thoughts out of his head before he ended up doing something he would later regret. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Drake watched the all too soothing outline of JJ's chest as it rose and fell with every breath. The two had had to temporary relinquish the lighting on the roof for some time so they would get a decent night of sleep. Actually, they had just broken all the light bulbs because neither of them could figure out a nonviolent way to put them out. Eventually they were satisfied when they had reached a reasonable amount of darkness. Irregardless, Drake just couldn't get himself to sleep.  
  
What is wrong with me? Why am I thinking about this, now? Drake promised himself he would ignore his screwed up emotions and just go to sleep, but he couldn't help but watch JJ, mere inches away from him, resting peacefully. I wonder if he's sleeping.  
  
"What if he wasn't? What the hell are you going to do about it?" Drake asked himself mentally. Nothing, of course. What could he do? "That's right, because you're too chicken-shit to listen to your own wants. Maybe you should try to actually commit to something for once." Drake frowned. When did he become so self-abusive? To shut the voice in his head up, Drake turned over and faced the other direction. Still, the unrelenting nagging in the back of his mind (and in the crotch of his pants) just wouldn't quit. "Alright," Drake thought to himself as he turned back to watch JJ's resting outline. "I've got five minutes to do something." Drake sighed. He hoped to God he wouldn't screw up, as he began to visually trace JJ's silhouette against the city's lights. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
JJ traced what he thought was the big dipper with his eyes, but with so much light pollution it was hard to tell. What he thought had been Cygnus had turned out to be a couple of airplanes. He tried to make out the entire bear, but even squinting, he could barely manage. He knew there would be a star at the tip for the nose, and then its legs would rest under the scoop part, but it was really too bright to tell. From it's position in the sky, he guessed it was around midnight. See, he really did know some stuff.  
  
JJ was making up a name for another cluster of airplanes when suddenly he felt Drake's arm wrap around his waist. Before he could say anything, his partner nuzzled the side of his neck. All of a sudden, the two were oh-so-very close. JJ's breathing literary stopped. He kept staring up at the sky, afraid that if he looked over at Drake he would see that his partner was fast asleep or not really there to begin with. JJ didn't have to look.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Drake asked softly. His breath tickled JJ's face. The hair on the back of JJ's neck tingled, along with some other things. JJ tried to process Drake's question, but he was finding it suddenly hard to concentrate. How did Drake expect him to carry on a normal conversation like this?! He was so cruel sometimes.  
  
"I, I was just thinking," JJ stated, his voice weak.  
  
Drake began to trace his fingers slowly up JJ's shirt. He scooted even closer still, and JJ could feel his partner's whole body pressed up against his own. Needless to say, JJ liked it. "About what?" Drake whispered in his ear quietly.  
  
JJ turned his face to the side to look at Drake, and found his face just mere inches away. What's more, Drake's hand was starting to take a downward course. It was already, snaking under the elastic of JJ's boxers. JJ couldn't help it any more. If this wasn't a come on, he didn't know what was. He wasn't that dense. He closed the few inches between his mouth and Drake's. Unlike all the other times, Drake did not pull away. Instead, he cupped the back of JJ's head with his other hand, and began to probe JJ's mouth with his tongue. JJ matched his partner's every move eagerly.  
  
When they pulled apart for air, both wear panting. Drake's left hand stroked JJ's hair as his right hand was inside his underwear, cupping him. JJ could die a happy man right now. No, wait, then he wouldn't get to have sex. JJ could die a happy man in about eight to fifteen minutes from now. Maybe even less, from the ways things were going.  
  
"Are.are you feeling okay," JJ asked, and then winced. If that wasn't a mood killer, he didn't know what else was.  
  
Instead of snapping out of what had to be, in JJ's mind, some drug induced state of horniness, Drake grinned and kissed JJ's neck. "Don't worry. I want this." To emphasize his point, he began to rub the inside of JJ's thigh, and then traced his hand around to his partner's backside. When he started to probe the outside of JJ's opening, JJ was ecstatic, then startled, then ecstatic again, followed by more startled- ness. JJ had always assumed he was the one doing all the probing. This wasn't really suited for his aggressive nature. Then again, Drake was used to being in control. JJ's internal argument was settled as Drake's fingers snaked deeper into him. All right, JJ would let him have him, but just this once.  
  
JJ moaned and turned away from Drake, giving his partner a better angle to work with. He pushed himself back into Drake's chest, and Drake began to nibble on his ear.  
  
"Drake," JJ said softly after a few minutes. "I'm ready." JJ was cut off when Drake covered his mouth with his own. Drake pulled away, and then began to scan the area frantically. Damn, he needed something. He knew he hadn't thought this through thoroughly. He could always run down to his room, but that would just kill the mood. He reached for a nearby bag with his free hand and began to dig through it.  
  
During his search, JJ's hand reached up and grabbed a bottle of something. "Citronella fluid?" Drake said, reading the label. "Will that work?"  
  
"Who cares? Do you have a better idea?" JJ asked. Drake shrugged and took the bottle. He wasn't really in the position to argue, and he was having enough trouble trying to keep from triggering as it was. JJ giggled as Drake began to apply the scented repellent.  
  
Drake grinned and kissed JJ's cheek. "No commentary from you, now." This made JJ giggle even more. Drake shoved the bottle away, and shifted his partner so that he was lying on his belly beneath him. Gently Drake nibbled on the back of JJ's neck. The fingers of his right hands probed some more while he began to play with JJ's nipples with his left hand. JJ kept alternating between moaning and giggling, and he tilted his head so that Drake could kiss him. A few moments later, Drake reached down and raised his partner's hips. When he got was what he assumed would be the proper angle (having never really done this before, hew was a little unsure of himself, as you could imagine) he-  
  
Sorry, due to NC-17 nature of the rest of this scene, it has to be cut short. Fanfiction.net is such a bitch. It was getting good too. To get an idea of what you're missing, I've asked Bikky to reenact the scene for you in a family appropriate way.  
  
Bikky steps up on a staged. The silhouette of Drake mounting JJ can be seen the distance behind him. Bikky pulls out to snap together models of Gundam Wing Gundams (Deathscythe and Sandrock, if you're into that sort of thing.) and positions the Gundams so that Deathscythe is mounted on a bent-over Sandrock. He then begins to bump them together rhythmically. For your entertainment pleasure, he's decided to add dialog for you.  
  
"Ooooh, Drake, that feels so good."  
  
"God, JJ, you're so tight."  
  
"Oh, right there. Just like that. Oh yeah."  
  
"Oh fuck yeah. C'mon, you know you like it bitch."  
  
"Wow, Drake, you're so big. Screw me harder."  
  
"Shut up, you're killing it. I'm doing you hard enough already"  
  
"I said harder, whore!"  
  
"You slut!"  
  
"No, wait, don't put that there."  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
Bikky began to bang the Gundams together.  
  
"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh."  
  
"Oh shit. Yeah. Ah."  
  
*snap*  
  
Bikky shrieked as part of his Deathsycthe model snapped off. "That took me three fucking hours to build! Damnit." Bikky storms of angrily.  
  
And scene.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Author's nonsense returns: How was it? Was it good for you, too? The next installment, should I write it (which, by the way, depends on you faithful readers) will have some more naughtiness, but funniness to. I promise Dee-sempai will be there. Really, now would I lie to you? Until next time. 


	2. Punishment

Disclaimer: No, sadly, I still haven't gained ownerships rights of the Fake boys over the past few weeks.  
  
Author's Notes: This is Miko the review monkey. Miko likes to be fed often, but the only thing she can eat are helpful reviews from an obliging audience. Food raises her self-esteem (yeah, her psychiatrist is working on that). Please be sure to feed Miko, or she will reign down a flood of terror upon all who dare cross her. Sank you in advance.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Drake lightly traced his hand through JJ's sweat-drenched hair, gently running his fingers from behind his earlobe to the side of his chin. Both men lay naked, face to face, panting somewhat irregularly. Drake could feel JJ's heart beating a mile a minute, which, considering wasn't all that unusual for JJ. There was a slight breeze, cool but not exactly uncomfortable, that kept blowing the hair in JJ's eyes. Far below them the murmur of the never-resting bustle of the city could be heard. JJ was pressed tightly against Drake, and Drake could feel every muscle, ever fiber of his being, against him. Everything was so perfect. Drake wished he could stay like this forever. JJ rolled over and nuzzled back against Drake.  
  
"Could you stop fidgeting? You're ruining my happy moment," Drake complained to JJ, who had shifted positions three times in the last minute.  
  
"Aren't I a part of your happy moment?" JJ asked innocently as he turned over on his side. JJ rested his chin on Drake's shoulder and looked up at him with puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"What in hell gave you that idea?" Drake growled. JJ grinned and began to nibble on the still recuperating Drake's shoulder. Drake honestly didn't know how the guy could still be so energetic. "Aren't you even the least bit tired? You're such a kid sometimes."  
  
"Hey, I'm 32 now. You can't call me a kid any more," JJ said defensively. That's right; it had been ten years since JJ had first come to the station, shortly after Ryo. Could it really have been that long already? Drake winced when he thought of all the time he had wasted. All those times he could have just reached over and.No, JJ had spent that time worshiping Dee, so even if such ideas had crossed his mind, Drake never would have stood a chance. Only two years ago did JJ finally decide to give up his perusal of the dark-haired cop. Drake smiled as he recalled one of the many times JJ had tackled Dee to the floor.  
  
"Are you thinking about me?" JJ jabbed his finger at his thoughtful partner's face.  
  
"Of course not," Drake lied as he pushed JJ off of him. JJ tried to resist, but Drake easily untangled his arms and pushed him down on the floor besides him. JJ winced as he sat up. Drake propped himself up on his elbow. "Are you okay?" he asked with genuine concern in his eyes.  
  
JJ nodded dismissively and smiled. "I'm just a tad sore is all."  
  
Drake grinned. "That's not surprising."  
  
"Don't flatter yourself, it's just that that was the first time I happened to use that orifice," JJ teased. Drake frowned. JJ giggled and threw his arms around his partner's neck. "I'm teasing. You're plenty proportionate to the rest of your body."  
  
"Proportional is the word you used when you don't have anything nice to say." Drake's truism caused JJ to giggle even more. His damp hair fell in his face and hung at the corners of his eyes. God he looked beautiful. Drake felt himself stirring again. He ought to learn to practice a little more restraint, though. He still had to work with the guy, and he would never be able to concentrate if he let his mind be filled with such primal earthly matters. Then again, Dee and Ryo didn't seem to be having any problems. That is, unless you count that one month's time span when they kept making frequent runs to the file closet.  
  
"I still love you, though."  
  
JJ's comment brought Drake back to reality. He looked up into his partner's laughing blue eyes. As soon as he did so, more naughty images began to flood his mind. He did truly love JJ, he was sure of it, but he couldn't make the words come out. He had never been good at voicing his feelings. Maybe that's why he had had so much trouble with women. Still, he wanted JJ to know how much he cared. Drake opted to show JJ, rather than tell him. Who needs restraint, anyway?  
  
Drake pulled JJ's head back and began to kiss his neck passionately as ran his hand lightly over the man's chest. JJ grinned and responded eagerly as Drake slowly worked his mouth down his chest, detouring momentarily at JJ's right nipple, then back to his chest, down to his abdomen, down to his-  
  
JJ gasped has Drake's mouth closed around him. JJ was caught completely off guard. He knew where Drake was headed, but he didn't actually expect.maybe he was just.What the hell was wrong with him? JJ had a cute guy licking his penis, and all he could think about were his possible motives? Who cares! Think happy thoughts. God, his mouth was so warm.  
  
And so he did for a few minutes, until the two were oh-so- rudely interrupted by too very sudden, very bright lights.  
  
"Freeze," a cold voice said from behind them. This was not so great a position to be frozen in. Drake briefly wondered if the owner of the voice would mind if he removed JJ's penis from his mouth. Slowly, Drake did so and turned. Behind him stood two city police officers, one with a stupid grin plastered over his face, and the other looking severely pissed off.  
  
"I hoped you enjoyed it while you could, because you guys are under arrest."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
JJ bounced around the back seat of the patrol car eagerly. He slipped his fingers through the grating and asked the officers to turn on the sirens for the umpteenth time. Drake was too busy brooding to take note of JJ's antics. This was beginning to unfold like a cliché sit-com.  
  
The way Drake figured it, he and JJ were pretty lucky that the two cops didn't happened to work at the same station they did. Then again, the results would end up the same either way. He was just going to have to make sure he could cling on to as much pride as he possibly could throughout this ordeal. There was no way he regretted what he had just done with, or rather to, JJ.no, he just regretted getting caught.  
  
The red-headed cop in the passengers seat, the one who had been pissed off since he and his partner discovered the two, interrupted Drake's thoughts by smacking JJ's fingers with his stick (no not that. We're out of naughty sex mode now). "Didn't I just tell you to sit your ass down? Disobeying an officer, that's another one I can tack on the list of many things I could charge you with. Is there anything else you would like to add?"  
  
"How about not wearing a seatbelt?" the red-head's partner, a fairly boyish looking brunette in the driver's seat, added helpfully.  
  
"Yeah, how would you like that?" the red-head threatened. The brunette coughed, and the red-head hurriedly buckled his own seat belt. "I don't want to hear it," red told his partner.  
  
JJ giggled as Drake grabbed the loop of pants and pulled the younger man back into his seat. "Settle down. Geez, you'd think you'd never been in a squad car before."  
  
"Never in the back," JJ chirped. "Hey, aren't we supposed to be handcuffed? They always get put in handcuffs on the TV. How come I'm not handcuffed?" JJ asked in a stream of questioning.  
  
The red-headed cop just snarled. "You'd probably enjoy it too much." JJ wasn't even paying attention to this. A new thought had now come to his attention.  
  
"Hey, do we get mug-shots? If we do, can I have some copies to send in Christmas cards? That would be sweet!" The red-head began to grind his teeth, while his partner chuckled.  
  
"Oh, what the hell? This is just great," the driver moaned. The traffic had come to a complete stop. It was beginning to look like they would all get to spend a little more quality time with each other than they had expected.  
  
Drake banged his head against the side of the window, wondering why the gods hated him so. The red-head, in even more anguish, cursed out loud. The brunette sighed, and JJ requested that the siren be turned on again. It was going to be a long three blocks.  
  
"Hey, does anyone else smell that outdoor candle stuff?"  
  
Too fucking long. Drake smacked his forehead against the window again.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Drake's feet felt heavy as he walked to what seemed would be his death in the office two doors down the hall on the left. The two officers lead the way, and JJ followed closely behind. Even JJ had grown quite. That was never a good sign. Drake expected to see the apocalyptic horsemen charging down the hall any moment now.  
  
Before the door, the brunette, who had introduced himself as Shannon Calvasky, told them that their commissioner was going to decide what they would do with them, so it would help if they were cooperative.  
  
The red-head, who had been introduced by his partner as Aden Smith, snorted. "Just lock'em up, is what I say. I'm sure they can enjoy all the fornication they could ask for in prison."  
  
The brunette rolled his eyes and pushed his way into the office. Their commissioner, a man who looked to be in his late forties, seemed to take no note of them and was deeply engrossed by the newspaper that lay on his desk. The brunette nodded, and the red-head shoved the two forward. Drake and JJ dropped both of their open wallets onto the commissioner's desk. Drake supposed it was foolish to think he'd get off with a warning. He braced himself as the commissioner of the two cops looked from their badges, up to Drake and JJ, and back down to their badges again. "Oh, you're from that precinct. That explains it," the commissioner waved his hand dismissively and returned his attention to the newspaper. Drake and JJ hurriedly snatched up their wallets.  
  
The red-haired cop gaped with disbelief. "No, way, you guys are." His partner nudged him. "Hey, wait? What do we do about them, sir?"  
  
The commissioner shrugged. "What do I care? Just give them a slap on the wrist and let them go. Less paper work for me." With that, he pointed one of his fingers towards the door, signaling that he wanted them to leave. They were all happy to do so.  
  
"You'd think the guy could at least pretend to show a little interest in his work," the brunette complained.  
  
"Are we really just going to let them off?" the red-head whined. He was so looking forward to throwing the book at JJ, both metaphorically and literally.  
  
"Sure, they've been good sports, haven't they?" the brunette grinned boyishly. "I guess you two are off on good behavior." Drake sighed. That was a relief. This guy wasn't so bad.  
  
The red-head smirked. "You're going to have to get someone to pick you up, though." So much for relief.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
  
  
Dee tried to look cool as he slid past the doorway in his socks and underwear, a la Tom Cruise, but his attempts were shattered when he stubbed his toe against the door frame. "Damnit," Dee cursed under his breath as he rubbed his jarred toes.  
  
Ryo, who had been flipping through a magazine on their bed, chuckled and wagged a finger at Dee. "You're drunk," he teased his companion.  
  
Dee tried to discreetly hop over to bed, but he stumbled over his own feet and ended up hitting his face on the corner of the bed. "I'm only drunk enough to make me horny," Dee said defensively before grabbing a hold of Ryo and pulling himself onto the bed. Actually, Dee wasn't drunk at all. He was just acting like an idiot, but he didn't share that with Ryo. He liked tricking Ryo into taking advantage of him when he was pretending to be drunk. Nonetheless, Ryo still had to struggle to drag Dee onto the bed, and he "accidentally" pulled Dee on top of him.  
  
Once he was on Ryo, Dee playfully bit his partner's neck and growled. "Dee!" Ryo squirmed and managed to push half of his needy lover off of his person. "You really are horny, aren't you?"  
  
A wide grin spread over Dee's face in reply, and the dark haired man pounced back on Ryo. Dee began to finger Ryo's belt buckle.  
  
"There's no arguing with you when you're in this state. I guess I'll just have to put up with you." Ryo yawned and made a feeble attempt to look uninterested. "Do what you will with me. Just don't wake me when you're through."  
  
"You can be a real jerk when you want too, you know that?" Dee smiled fiendishly as he began to unbutton Ryo's shirt. Unfortunately for both of them (and for the readers who were dead set on seeing some Dee on Ryo action) the phone rang. Dee tried to ignore it, but the shrill noise was breaking the careful concentration that it took to undress Ryo. At the fourth ring, Ryo put his hand up to stop Dee.  
  
"You should probably get that. Who knows, it may actually be important," Ryo told Dee, somewhat disappointed.  
  
"How unromantic," Dee rolled his eyes as he picked up the phone. "This better be good," he snarled into the receiver.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Dee sighed as he headed up the stairs to the police station. JJ had better have a good excuse for dragging him down here. Damn, it sure was out of the way, too, wasn't it? Why couldn't JJ get arrested in a more convenient location? JJ was such a pain in the ass sometimes. Then again, who knows? Dee might get some good blackmail material from all this. Ryo had been nagging at him to re-paint the living room for quite some time now. Damn, why were there so many steps?  
  
When Dee finally reached what he assumed was the front desk, he rang up the clerk and asked for JJ. He could have sworn he saw a smirk on the clerk's face, but he dismissed that notion easily. Dee lazily looked around his surroundings. He felt some-what out of place in his new location. The function of the building was the same, but it was filled with completely different people. Dee briefly wondered about what soap- opera-esque lives the occupants led. He'd bet his lift that no one here was as pretty as Ryo, though.  
  
The hairs on the back of Dee's neck rose. Wait a second, something was off here. He noticed people giving him a lot of sideways glances, whispering quietly to each other. He scanned each of their faces. Nope, none of them could even be placed in the same category as Ryo. Mmm, Ryo.Dee's mind began to play out various scenarios of what he would (or at least try to) do to Ryo. Right smack in the middle of the Ryo-in-a-French- maid-outfit fantasy, Dee felt two arms encircle his waist in an all too familiar death-grip.  
  
"JJ, you asshole, let go of me!" Dee struggled futilely to unclasp the smaller man's grip. Amidst the struggle, Dee saw Drake and two other men come out to meet him. One of the men looked agitated, the other amused. Drake's eyes never left the linoleum floor.  
  
"Oh, Dee-sempai! It was awful! They were going to send me to prison with all the scary men with a tattoos and I'd thought I'd never get to see you again and-" Dee clasped his hand firmly over JJ's mouth, but the latter continued to mumble something about cafeteria food and grapes.  
  
The agitated cop looked like he was about to kick himself. "Why didn't I think of that?"  
  
Dee sighed and released JJ once he had calmed down. JJ stood upright, fixed his hair, and tried to appear dignified. "I hope they didn't cause you too much trouble. What did they do, anyway?"  
  
"They were sodomizing out in the open," the fiery cop snarled.  
  
Out of all of the possible scenarios that Dee had planned on hearing, this one most defiantly caught him off guard. The opportunity for him to say something smart-assed and witty was lost the time he spent with his mouth agape. Drake's shoulders slumped, and he seemed to be staring clear through the linoleum into the depths of hell, where Drake's grandmother had always told him he would go if he misbehaved. A wide, slow grin spread itself across JJ's face. The little whore.  
  
Dee blinked for a few moments, tried to regroup himself, and managed to emit a very poorly worded sentence. "That's.isn't that.that's illegal?"  
  
"In public it damn well is," the short-tempered red head cop snapped. His partner snickered.  
  
This was it. Dee couldn't hold off any longer. He exploded into a hysterical fit of laughter. Drake looked about ready to drop dead, but JJ had a look of smug satisfaction spread on his face. Dee's outburst had attracted the attention of those few who weren't already watching.  
  
"What.what," Dee gasped between laughs, "were you testing the beds in the department store, or something?" he managed to say, before exploding into a fit of giggles again. Drake mumbled something inaudible. JJ was about to say something, but his attention was caught buy a bowl of peppermints on the desk.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" The red-head tried to cut JJ off at the pass, but JJ was too agile for him. He enthusiastically snatched the bowl and started to shove the slightly stale candies in his mouth.  
  
Dee's chuckling began to taper off, and he turned his attention to the smirking brown-haired cop. "How much is this going to set me back?"  
  
"Don't worry about it. If anything, we should be paying you. I can't recall the last time I've had this much fun on the job." The brunette smiled, and Dee figured him for a good-natured fellow.  
  
"Yeah, well, we try to amuse." Dee reached over and grabbed the red-faced Drake by the ear. "Thanks for babysitting them for a while. I should probably take these two off of your hands now." Dee dragged the unresisting Drake towards the door and grabbed the back of JJ's shirt on the way out. Up until then, JJ had placed it upon himself to finish off all the sub-par mints, much to the other cop's displeasure. Dee turned to give a respectful nod of the head, and then dragged his co-workers from the building like children.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"So, where are we going?" Dee asked his two companions. He wrapped his arm around Drake's shoulders. "Your place?"  
  
"You're never going to let me live this down, are you?" Drake asked in what was the first intelligible sentence Dee had heard the man say all night. JJ was tightly latched onto Drake's right arm, but mentally he was a million miles away. Dee preferred not to know what the boy was thinking about right now.  
  
"No way in hell. I can't wait until work tomorrow." Drake moaned. Dee grinned and ruffled the despairing man's hair. "Well, since I've been so nice to you and all, the least you two could do is walk me to my apartment."  
  
"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" Drake asked wearily.  
  
"Every damn minute of it," Dee teased. "We have so much to teach you. It's going to be rough, though, seeing as how you started so late."  
  
"What, teach me how to be gay? I'm pretty sure I can figure that out for myself."  
  
"Nah, it's a group effort. You're not just gay for yourself, your gay for the whole community. Besides, it takes two, you know. Then again, I'm sure you've already figure that much out." Dee chuckled as Drake turned his attention back to the ground.  
  
"Oh, what? You're not going to give me a play by play retelling of your little misadventure?" Dee feigned disappointment.  
  
"I wouldn't wan to bore you with the details," Drake muttered.  
  
"Ah, that's not saying much for JJ. Or was it something you did?" Drake's hands clenched. "You didn't let him on top did you? Because once you give him that little taste of power, he'll never stop bugging you for more," Dee warned.  
  
Why was he still talking? Dee could be rather irritating if he put his mind to it. Drake really wasn't in the mood to humor the man, and he really wished he would take the hint and drop the subject. Dee continued to drone on about something regarding to positions of some sort. Drake let out a frustrated growl. "Will you shut up already?" he snarled. Dee pretended to look hurt.  
  
JJ snapped out of his own little happy world. He rested his chin against Drake's shoulder and looked up at his partner with big blue eyes.  
  
Drake tried to avoid JJ's gaze, but eventually he could no longer resist and he slowly he turned his head to stare into the younger man's eyes. For some unexplainable reason, all the anger seemed to drain from Drake. Dee grinned, and removed his arm from Drake's back before picking up speed. He decided to give the two some much deserved alone time.  
  
Nothing else was said on the way to Dee's home. The two leaned against the hand-rail of the staircase as Dee made his way up the steps. At the top, Dee turned a devilish grin. "Oh, by the way, you might want to consider in investing in a decent lubricant." JJ snickered, Drake coughed, and with that last thought the dark haired man disappeared mysteriously into the apartment complex, never to be seen or heard from again.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Okay, so I lied. Dee threw his jacket on the couch and walked up behind Ryo, who was busy typing away at the computer. He looked so adorable, typing up reports in nothing but a bathrobe. He'd look even better with it off. Dee grinned and snuggled his face into Ryo's neck as he reached around to untie the cord of the bathrobe.  
  
"Ah, Dee, razor burn," Ryo giggled as he tried to push Dee's face away from his neck. "So, what was it that JJ wanted?" he asked as Dee slid the sash off of Ryo's waist.  
  
"I'll tell you about it later. Right now, let's get back to where we left off."  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
I'm spent for now. I'll write some more later, if I can find time between studying for finals. I'm seriously considering adding my own character to the mix. No, I don't hate you. I promised you some Berkley, too, and I'll find a way to work him into the story. That's all for now. Don't forget about the review monkey. She'll eat your babies if you don't feed her properly. Ja ne. 


End file.
